


The Institute

by AshesSmashes13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSmashes13/pseuds/AshesSmashes13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of five patients in a mental institution, where things aren't always what they seem. Especially when patients start getting murdered left and right. Trigger warning for mentions of eating disorders and self harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Institute

**Author's Note:**

> This piece can also be found on Fanfiction.net under my old user name emoxaxelx.

**The Institute**

    The Institute is a place of healing. We take those who need help and give them what they need. Whether it be one-on-one care or one-on-three care, we will help our patients overcome their obstacles whether that be addiction or mental health issues. We have skilled doctors and nurses that provide the best care possible.

  * Dr. Xemnas
  * Dr. Dilan
  * Dr. Braig
  * Dr. Marluxia (Nicknamed lovingly by the patients as Dr. Marly)
  * Dr. Aeleus



They are all well trained doctors in both the regular medical field as well as the psychological field. They help a range of patients battling both physical and mental illnesses. They are devoted to helping each and every one get better. We look forward to helping you soon.

* * *

 

 

    I ran down the hall. Why was he chasing me again? He liked his doctor, that was always obvious no matter how much he denied it. So why did he come after me?

    "Come here Isa!" He yelled chasing me down the empty corridor until he had me trapped. I looked for somewhere I could go but, there was nowhere. The door was locked and the windows were barred. "Isa! I'm not going to hurt you you're my little brother!" He called to me pushing me into the corner. I shook my head no vigorously, I'm not his little brother.

I'm Zexion, not Isa and there was no way in hell I was related to this nut job.

    "Saix. What are you doing?" A voice boomed down the empty hallway, I recognized it to be Dr. Dilan's voice. "Leave Zexion alone." The Doctor came over to Saix and I pushing the older boy away from me. "He is not Isa. Why don't you understand?" Dilan sighed leading me away from him."Stay away from Saix, Zexion. His medicines haven't taken their effect yet so he's unstable."

    I nodded as we went back to my empty room. My last roommate had been released once he regained all of his memory so I would be alone until the next day when they were scheduled to arrive. I hoped that they wouldn't be as annoying as my previous roommates had been. Always screaming and crying in their sleep or complaining about their families.

I hated them. I hated anyone who came near me. They all used me. All of them.

    "Get some sleep. You're roommate will be here tomorrow bright and early. Your wake up call is still at. . ." He looked at the clip board on my door. "Seven o'clock."

    I shook my head no and held up eight fingers mouthing the word 'o'clock'. He smirked.

    "Oh you got me. It is eight o'clock. Good night Zexion." I heard the lock click and his foot steps walking away from me. I pulled a chair over to the door and peaked out of the barred window on my door to see the same scene as the night before. A nurse patrolling the halls(Where was she when I needed her?) the only light to be seen is the one from her flashlight and the moon. Jumping down from the chair I went over to my window and pulled back the dark blue curtains. The moon and stars were beautiful tonight that was the reason I sneaked out of my room. You can see them better from the rec room so I picked the lock and got out but I wasn't expecting Saix to be there as well. What he was doing there I'm not quite sure but he thought I was Isa and started chasing me. He's convinced that I'm his little brother. I'm not though. I don't have a family any more. . .I don't have anyone. . .I'm alone and I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life. This is the one thing I know to be true.

* * *

 

     'Where am I?' I wondered. It was pitch black and I could feel something laying on top of me. I reached for it only to find that there was something soft. It was hair. The thing lying on my chest stirred and I realized that it was a boy laying on me.

    "Good morning Sora." He murmured pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I quickly pushed him off of me and tried to wiggle my way out.

    "Who are you?" My voice quivered slightly. How long was I out for?

    "Sora? You don't remember? I'm Riku."

    "I'm Roxas." I cursed internally at Sora. What had he done!

    "You told me last night that you were Sora. Were you just fucking with me then?" He seemed more than a little pissed, there was an edge of hurt to his voice as well.

    "Wait what!" I nearly screeched. "What did we do?" The guy reached over and clicked on a lamp letting the light flood over his silver hair. His aquamarine eyes connected with mine and I felt my heart stop for a second. He was really handsome. Sora sure knew how to pick them.

    "We didn't do anything but make out. . .You don't remember?" This time he looked really hurt.

    "I'm sorry but I don't think Sora explained anything to you."

    "What didn't he explain?" Riku propped himself up on his elbows so he wasn't laying on me anymore. I sighed scooted as far away from him as I could.

    "I have dissociative personality disorder. Pretty much multiple personalities." I said slowly. "You met Sora last night. He is fragment of my personality. . ." Avoiding eye contact with him I slipped out of the bed, squeaking when I realized that I had no pants on. Only my boxers were there and I blushed out of embarrassment. "Could you turn around for a second please?" I asked the silver haired teen wrapping the sheet around my half naked frame.

    "S-Sure. . ." He followed my request and turned his back to me. "So you didn't mean what you said last night?" I slipped my clothes on quickly and turned back to Riku.

    "What did I say?"

    "That you really liked me." He paused like he was going to say more but stopped himself. "That you wanted to see me again." He said sadly.

    "Well I don't know about that. I mean I just met you but you seem like a nice guy." I blushed a light pink. 'And handsome to boot.' I added in my head. _'Handsome? More like gorgeous!'_ Sora commented. I shushed him and brought my attention back to Riku. He had a small smile on his face.

     "I'll take that. So. . . .Roxas? What would you like to do now?" The silver haired teen smiled. I opened my mouth to say go home when my stomach growled loudly. I flushed a deep scarlet and Riku chuckled. "Breakfast?"

     I nodded as he stood up and went to the door. I realized as I walked with him to the kitchen that I couldn't go home yet. Mom would throw me back in the hospital and Dad. . .He wouldn't even answer the door for me. Riku surprised me as he cooked breakfast really fast. He was rushing out the door soon enough telling me he was late for school.

    "Make yourself at home Roxas! There's nothing to steal so I trust you!" Riku laughed as he locked the door. I sat myself down on a stool at the counter and just waited for a while. I didn't move or eat the food he made, too scared of what could be in it. I didn't recognize any of the foods he used and didn't understand how he cooked it. Eventually I went and laid down on his couch to scared to do anything else. Curled up in my sweatshirt and jeans, all I really wanted to do was sleep. Switching personalities really takes it's toll. It makes me so tired to the point where some days I can't even get out of bed.

     "It'd be rude to leave before he got back. . .But I have to get back. The doctors will be mad again and I can't get grounded again. That'll be the fourth time in a month. I'll get put on probation." I was musing to myself when Sora chimed in to give his opinion.

 _'He's really nice Roxas! You'll like him I know you will!'_  Sora said trying to convince me to stay.

    "I can't have the doctors mad at me again Sora. They are so close to kicking me out then where will I go? Mom won't let me come home and Dad hates me still."

 _'We can stay here with Riku! He likes us and he doesn't mind that we have more personalities. Come on Roxas!'_ Sora whined and pleaded.

"I don't even know him Sora! I can't impose on him." I tried to reason with him but fighting with myself isn't always an easy thing to do. I huffed and went to the nearest mirror, which happened to be the in the bathroom, and looked myself in the eye. I could see Sora reflected back where I should be. He wore the same clothes I did and his hair was all messed up like mine but it was chocolate brown. Our eyes are the same color but what can be seen in them is different. When you look into my eyes you see the helpless little child I became. When you look into Sora's. . .You see the strong and confident man he became. All in all we are completely different personalities.

    _'He likes you Roxas. Think about your happiness for once instead of trying to make mom and dad happy. They don't matter anymore Rox, there's only us._ ' Sora huffed crossing his arms.

    "I want to see them again Sora. I miss them." I said biting my lip. "I want to see my little sister and my brother. I want to see my parents Sora."

    _'Why? I protected you from them. They don't matter, they are horrible people.'_ Sora muttered. He looked away from and my eyes shot up to him. He looked guilty.

    "What do you mean? Sora what are you hiding from me?" I asked slamming my hands on the mirror where his shoulders would be.

    _'I'm not going to tell you Roxas I'm protecting you. I want you to be happy and you're going to be happy with Riku. You can't go back to your family because they will only hurt you. I won't let you go back to them Roxas.'_ Sora said looking me in the eye with a stubborn look in them.

    "They are the only people I have left in my life Sora. I won't lose them too! I can't stay in that hospital all my life."

    _'You won't be there all your life. Someday we will become one again but until then I'm going to protect you and make you happy. You cannot go home.'_ I balled up my fist and pulled my arm back punching the mirror crying out when it cracked.

    "Damn it Sora! Give me my memories!" I shouted cradling my injured fist. "This isn't fair! I should be able to have my memories!"

    _'You're not ready yet Roxas. Another day.'_ Sora said as he disappeared from the cracked mirror. I curled up on the floor and tried to pull out the shards stuck in my fist. I stayed there until Riku came home.

 

* * *

 

That damn light. Why couldn't that fucker sleep with the curtains shut? "Shut the curtains you moron." I groaned as I flipped over to look at my clock that read five am. "It's too fucking early to be awake."

      "Get over it and close them yourself." The jerk groaned back to me through his pillow. "I can't get out of bed."

     "Like hell you can't asshole. Get off your lazy ass and shut the fucking curtains!"

     "I. Can't. Axel." I heard a rattling sound as he kicked his feet and realized what he meant now. He got chained down last night. Getting chained down here at the Institute meant one thing. You were in trouble. It meant that they didn't trust you enough to let you sleep freely at night. They attached restraints to your ankles when you go to bed so you can't get out of your room.

     The Institute had has a four step punishment system for when you fuck up.

Step one: chained down until they deem you trustworthy again. It usually lasts about two weeks if you're good. If you screw up again you get moved on to step two: Full restraints all night, again until they deem you trustworthy. Push them again and you get step three: 24 hour watch where someone follows you wherever you go. If you seriously fuck it up. . .Step four: Isolation. You get put in a padded cell for a week. If you fight against them at anytime during step four they'll sedate you and add an extra day each time they have to sedate you. All in all it's pretty tough here.

     I let out a sigh and got up to shut the curtains finally. The room was flooded with darkness and that was how I liked it. That was how we both liked it, it's part of the reason why we were civil with each other. A mutual agreement on something.

     "What did you do last night that got you chained?" Finally the blue haired guy looked at me. His golden eyes looked tired and a little sad perhaps? I wasn't entirely sure. You had to do something pretty bad to get chained down though and I was interested to find out.

     "I went out to the rec room last night-"

     "Again? What is it with you and that damn room?"

     "As I was saying," He glared at me as I walked back to my bed plopping down on my red comforter.

     "I went out and I saw Isa. . .I went to get him and he ran away from me. So I chased him but Dilan caught me." He spit the name out like it was dirt. I never understood Saix's hatred for Dr. Dilan but I never questioned him on it. "He found me after taking Isa to his room and chained me down." Saix let out frustrated sigh before falling face first into his pillow.

     "Isa. . .You mean Zexion don't you?" He shook his head into the pillow. "Isa isn't real dumbass. Figure that out already." I flipped over nuzzling into my pillow hoping to just go to sleep then.

     "You know it's a good thing that I'm chained down. . .otherwise I might just be beating you to a pulp right now." His voice never held a threatening tone to it. It was always monotone but the way he said it made it even more. . .well threatening. Even when it was muffled into a pillow.

     "Bite me."

     "Did that remember."

     "Fuck you." I spat.

     "You already did."

     "Oh fuck me, jus-" I groaned. There was no winning with him!

     "Did that too."

     "Just go to sleep asshole."

     "Gladly." I heard the rustling of sheets and knew that was the end of it. Our little spats always went like that. I'd insult him and he'd retort back with a witty response, sometimes I regretted doing that shit with him. Can't undo the past though and we all have to live with our choices. All of them. . .And Saix was one of them.


	2. Broken

“ How the hell have you screwed up this badly? You are a disgrace Demyx!” My father ranted and raved. Sitting by myself on the couch while he yells and my mother watches with her cold unfeeling eyes is nothing new. It happened quite often when I still lived with them. “You ungrateful little shit! After everything we have done to get you where you are now, this is how you repay us?” His words were sharp and full of malice but they didn't effect me. I used to be terrified of him and his words but now, not so much. His words mean nothing to me now.

“Demyx? Are you even listening to your father?” My mother's commanding voice finally rose up. My eyes bore into hers. This was the first time in three months she had spoken directly to me. All of the other times she had spoken of me or around me. As if I wasn't there.  
' _Demyx has had such troubles lately dear. It's quite unsettling._ ' Mother often spoke that way to father about me while I was in the room, usually it's when we sit down for dinner. She, from the outside, seemed like a beautiful, kind woman and perhaps once upon a time she had been. The truth of it though is that she is a horrible person. I know all too well how she can be when we're away from others. Her stinging words that stabbed and prodded me all my life. ' _Demyx is such a hand full. Always has been, I just hope that the college will still accept him after all of this. He does all of this to get attention the little whore.'_ I heard her say to her friends during tea one day.

I had looked to my mother for comfort as a child when I was scolded and yelled at by my father. She never gave me comfort, if anything she made everything worse by repeating his words adding her own spite to them.

“DEMYX!” My mother shrieked at me dragging me out of my thoughts. “Pay attention you useless child.”

“Yes mother. . .” My eyes fell to the floor once more as they continued their lecture. My mind zoned out as the lecture became yelling and the yelling became shrieking. Just like always.

“Goddamn it Demyx! We can't handle you anymore!” That was new. . . I looked up to my father to see he had stopped pacing and stood still in front of me. “We're sending somewhere they can deal with you.” My father's voice had dropped from a yell to a composed professor's voice that he used only with his students.

“What do you mean?”

“You're going away Demyx. We refuse to put up with your shit anymore.” My mother replied in her icy tone that sent shivers down my spine.

“Where am I going?”

“The Institute.” My heart stopped. Not the Institute, not the place where patients were rumored to disappear and the doctors were rumored to do more then help them.

“No, mother please. Don't send me away, please! I'll be better I promise! Just don't send me there!” I was begging now. I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to be sent away from my home, my life, everything that I knew and everything I could control.

“You are too much to handle. This is better for us.” She stood up and starting walking out of the living room. Her sundress flowing around her making the monster look like an angel as the sun shone in from the window. Cruel irony.

“You mean for you?” I shouted to her as my mother disappeared around the corner.

 

That was the last time I saw my mother. She never said goodbye to me when the men in white came to get me that afternoon. My father only glared at me as they took my bags and led me to their white car. I returned the harsh look to him. One of the men helped me into the car while the other gave my father some papers to fill out. My father never looked at me again. As soon as the forms were filled out he went back in the house and never looked back.

We slowly drove to the Institute and I never returned to my childhood home ever again. Not that I would have ever wanted to. Nothing was left there for me except bad memories. They had packed up all of my belongings while I slept so everything was prepared for me already. I didn't have a choice.

How could they do this to me? I wasn't crazy. I was never very rebellious. The most rebellious thing I had done in all my life was get a faux-hawk and pierce my ear. I got into a good college. So what if I wanted to control what I ate? So what if I threw up half of it? It was my body! I could do what I wanted with it! My parents didn't understand though. . .They never would because they didn't care.

* * *

 

Roxas

I winced slightly as Riku changed the bandage around my hand. The white cotton was tight against my skin and it itched like crazy. Riku told me it was part of the healing process and that it would go away eventually. He was studying to be a doctor. He examined my hand and told me I was lucky that I didn't sever any tendons or break any bones. “I'm sorry Roxas. . .I'm almost done.” He was so kind to me. The silver haired teen had taken care of my hand after I punched Sora and broke his mirror. He was a little angry about the broken mirror but, my hand took more importance to him. That was almost two days ago now. “There, that should help it.” And Riku continued to surprise me as I learned more and more about him.

“T-Thank you.” I murmured as he got up from the couch and went to his desk.

“I need to study. Please be quiet.” The silver haired teen said seriously. When he came home from college he would change into his work clothes and then leave coming home at ten o'clock at night then studying until the wee hours of the morning. He was a dedicated person and even though he was so busy, he still made time for me. He'd taken me to the park and out on a 'date' to a restaurant. It was a little embarrassing for me but, it was nice to relax. Let my guard down around him.

“Okay Riku.” I curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, muting it so Riku could study in piece. Riku was washing my clothes so I burrowed some of his clothes. One of his sweatshirts, that smelled like rain, and a pair of his old jeans. They were way to big on me but I wore them anyway. Riku always smelled like rain. It was a comforting scent, much better then at the Institute. That place always smelt of bleach just like a hospital.

An old cartoon graced the screen and I let my eyes start to close. At the Institute they don't let you stay up past eight o'clock and it was already going on eleven. Needless to say I was beyond tired but, I stayed up so I could talk to Riku. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt something warm against my ear.

“Tired Roxas?” His breath tickled against my skin, it made me shiver slightly. “Sorry.” He mumbled kissing my cheek.

“Don't be. You tickle is all.” I yawned. I was surrounded by warmth suddenly but I didn't question it. Instead I snuggled closer to the warmth. “'M tired Ri. . .” I mumbled. Sora had started calling him by that nickname. Somehow the name had grown on me as well.

“It's alright Roxas. Go to sleep.” We were moving and before I knew it I was set down again on something soft. I was so tired though that I didn't question anything. “Good night.” Riku whispered into my ear.

///~\\\\\

When I woke up I was standing in the middle of grocery store. Sora must have come out while I was sleeping.“R-Riku?” I searched for the silver hair in the crowded store but he was nowhere to be found. “Riku?” I called out again and again hoping he would respond. There was no reply though. A clock hung on the wall by the register saying that it was seven thirty in the morning. Riku wouldn't be up yet. . .

'Sora, why did you take us here?'

' _Hmm? Oh! I wanted to make breakfast for Riku! But I forgot we don't have money and I got tired so I let you take over.'_ His voice was thick with sleep as he spoke in my head.

'That's a nice thought but why didn't you stay at the apartment? He has ingredients.'

' _Not for pancakes! I wanted to make him pancakes!'_ I let out a sigh and started walking out. I realized though that I didn't know where his apartment was.

'Which way do I go to get to his apartment?'

' _How should I know?'_

'You mean you didn't write down directions or anything?!'

' _It was a spur of the moment thing Roxas! I had just woken up!'_ I grumbled to myself as I looked around for the tall building. Riku had taken me to a park near his place so I know what the outside of it looked like but where it was? I had no clue.

“What was the name of that park?” I mused as I walked around the confusing town.

“Which park are you looking for son?” An older man asked me. He had on a lab coat with a red scarf over it. It wasn't much to keep him warm at this time of year, I mean snow was supposed to fall any day now. He almost reminded me of someone from the Institute. . .His eyes were such a strange color though, I would have remembered those burning orange eyes and pale blonde hair.

“Um. . .I don't remember the name but it had a square fountain at the center of it.” I described what I could to him he just nodded and smiled at me.

“That would the Radiant Gardens. It's just down the road here, I was just heading there myself. Why don't we head there together?” I hesitated. If he was from the Institute he would be on the look out for me, he would take me away from Riku. I wouldn't even get to tell him goodbye like with my little sister.

“Could you just give me directions please? I have to go somewhere before I go there and I don't want to bother you.” I murmured keeping my eyes down.

“Sure.” He smiled at me and gave me the directions before walking off. I went back to the store to wait a bit before heading to the park. I didn't want to run into him there. I sat outside the store for a half hour in Riku's sweatshirt and pants. The crisp winter air nipping at my face and neck.

'That guy had to have been from the Institute. . .That jacket is the same type that Dr. Marly wears.'

_'You just have to be more careful Roxas. Don't go out anymore.'_

'I'm not the one who went out in the first place!'

' _Still. . .We can't go back yet.'_

'But we should. They'll be so mad at me. What if they put me in isolation again? Sora, I can't go into isolation again.' I started panicking. The doctors had a habit of forgetting that there is someone in the cell. Last time I was put in isolation they had forgotten me there for three days. Only coming back when they needed to use the cell for someone else. One nurse was kind enough to give me food and water but she wasn't even phased by the fact that they had left me in there for three extra days.

' _Calm down Roxas. They won't put you in isolation because they won't find you. We'll go back to Riku's and there, we'll be safe_.' Sora sat there and reassured me time and time again as I started to panic. He calmed me down enough to get me walking towards the park.

Once I took in the fountain and closed my eyes trying to remember the way back to Riku's. “Around the corner and down the street.” I murmured as I opened my eyes. It was so quiet here. All of the kids that had been here when Riku and I were here were probably still fast asleep. “I really like Riku, Sora. . .”

 _'Looks like I picked him good, huh?_ ' I could hear a smirk in his voice as got closer to the apartment building.

“Yes you did.” I laughed as we went up the three flights of stairs. I might have looked like a crazy person, talking to myself but at this point I didn't care. I jiggled the handle hoping it wouldn't be locked. It successfully opened and I cheered inwardly that Sora hadn't locked the door. The sight inside though broke my heart.

Riku sat at the counter where we usually had breakfast with his long, silver hair tied up in a messy ponytail. He was slouched over and drumming his fingers against the counter top, the tapping being the only sound in the room now besides his breathing. His other hand covered his eyes but from the way he sat he looked very worried. “Riku?”

“Roxas? I thought you had left. . .” He rubbed his eyes and yawned trying to blame his state on sleep. “What happened?”

“Sora wanted to make you breakfast. As a thank you for your kindness to us but, we don't have any money and then I woke up at the grocery store.” I explained rubbing my neck slightly. I didn't mean to worry him.

“That was a very sweet thought.” The worried look in his eyes faded as a small smile graced his pale features. “Thanks.” Riku patted the seat next to him chuckling to himself.

“What's so funny?” I asked taking the seat, his laugh made me smile but he laughed at the most random of times.

“You're just sweet Roxas.”

* * *

Saix

'Wake up Saix!' The voice complained. 'I'm bored! Get up and entertain me!' A small growl bubbled up from my chest.

“I don't live for your entertainment Larxene. Besides I'm still chained down.” While I had gone out several days ago they still kept me chained down at night. A nurse in the mornings would come and undo my restraints but not for another hour or so.

'Tell me a story or something dumby.' She cackled sitting herself down on the windowsill. Larxene always annoyed me. Her smile as if she always knew something I didn't and her ridiculous blonde hair. Her voice could be sweet and seductive or sharp and mocking. And she always knew how to irritate me. 'I'm bored!'

“I'm not going to wake up Axel again Larxene. He's already angry with me for waking him up a couple days ago and facing his fury is not something I'd like to do again.” I still had scars from where he had bitten me and stabbed me. I'd pushed him too far one day and he went off like dynamite. He grabbed the pencil off his desk and started trying to stab me. He got in one good hit before I pulled it out of his hands. He started biting and scratching me though so I now have bite scars all over my left arm.

'You're such a sissy Saix.' Larxene huffed.

“And you're a pain in the butt.”

“What did you call me?” Axel called from his bed in an irritated tone.

“I wasn't talking to you Axel.”

“Then shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep. Got it memorized?” Axel was never a morning person. “Play with your imaginary friends later when I'm not here.”

“Yes Axel. Thanks Larxene.”

'No problem babycakes.' She cackled again before walking out the door. She is the most frustrating woman I have ever had the misfortune of knowing. I laid on my stomach for what felt like hours, listening to Axel breath and the birds chirp outside.

It was driving me nuts. I wanted to be let out right now. I wanted to go see Xemnas, go eat, pretend that I'm normal. But, I'm not normal. . .I'm crazy. That's why I'm here at the Institute, so they can 'fix' me. That's what Aqua says at least.

“I miss my family. They haven't visited in so long it feels like they haven't been been here in forever. I miss Isa, Terra, and Aqua. I miss my home. . .” I mumbled into my pillow expecting Larxene, Luxord, or Xigbar to retort with some some ridiculous remark.

“I know you do Saix. . .They'll come visit you soon though.” Axel spoke up from his side of the room, surprising me greatly. Axel never offered me comfort. Not even when we were close. “Your birthday is next week right? They always visit on your birthday.”

“You're awake?” I asked startled. “I didn't think you'd hear me. . .I haven't had my medicine yet so I'm talking out of my head.” I muttered as I tried flipping over. The restraints limiting my movement.

“You know Saix. . .It's alright to miss your family.”

“I don't miss them. They are useless and pointless. They have no place in my life.” I struggled against my restraints wanting to be free of these wretched things.

'Struggle all you want Saix but it's useless.' Larxene huffed from the door. ' Axel's right ya know. . .'

“Shut up Larxene.” I grumbled. There was silence between us for a long time, to me it felt like two eternities. “Axel?”

“Hm. . .?” His voice was thick with sleep. He was already falling back to sleep. “You remembered my birthday?”

“I may be heartless but I'm not brainless.” He grumbled turning over to face me.

“I always assumed you were both.” I chuckled. The red head huffed and flicked me off before pulling the covers over his head.

“They'll be here soon so take comfort in that fact. They will come because they always do. The only reason that you are here is because they love you enough to keep you here.”

“I suppose you're right Axel. . .But what if they just leave me here to rot like-” I was cut off when his hand was clapped over my mouth. I hadn't even realized that he had gotten up.

“They will come. Just like they always do. Just like they always will. Just relax and focus on getting better so you can go back home.” He let out a large sigh before patting my cheek(rather slapping my cheek).

“Thank you Axel. . .” I whispered.

“Don't mention it. . .Ever. And don't you even think about finishing that fucking sentence.” He growled menacingly.

“I won't. I won't remember any of this tomorrow. . .new medicines and all. . .”

They end of my sentence probably would have gotten me stabbed again. ' _What if they just leave me here to rot like you?_ ' Axel's family disowned him and left him as a ward of the state. Because the state didn't know what to do with him they left him in the Institute. They said that Axel still needed to get better and that him staying here was the best for him.

Axel confessed to me one day after round two of sex that he had no family anymore. That he honestly didn't have a future because he didn't know how to get better. He was so lost in his eating disorder that it controlled him, not the other way around. His temper never helped him either, when he went to meetings usually it would be nothing but bad news and he would be put on a 24 hour watch for a week and full restraints for two weeks after. It seemed like he would never get out. . .

 


	3. A New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion gets a new roommate, Axel is kind of an ass but means well and more characters show up.

Zexion~

**_BANG!_ **

I jumped at the unfamiliar noise, trying to figure out what was going on. Why, in the name of all things holy, where there such loud noises this early in the morning? I took in the room best I could but everything was blurry. The only difference I could tell was that there were three tall, blurry shapes. I assumed since they were multicolored blurs it must have been some nurses in their scrubs. The white blur had to be a doctor. And considering the smell of smoke wafting off of him, I assumed it was Dr. Braig.

“Over there is good, just put the bags there. Don't worry kiddo. You'll get used to the Institute. Kid?” There was movement as another blur stepped into the room. Now that everyone had me fully awake I decided to go and grab my glasses from my desk. I checked the time while I was at it, sighing with despair that it was seven o'clock in the morning. Much too early for my liking. “Zexion, this is your roommate uh . . . Dimixes?” His ragged voice mispronounced.

“Demyx. It's pronounced Demyx.” He clarified.

“Sorry kiddo. I'm not good with names.” The doctor laughed. With my glasses on I could finally see that the nurses had brought in at least five bags, with another nurse carrying another three on her shoulders. Apparently we would be roommates for quite some time. “Well I think you and Zexion will get along great. Oh! I should tell you though Dem, Zexion doesn't like to talk so things will be pretty quiet between you two.” With that the doctor took his leave. Now that he wasn't a blur I had to admit that Demyx was actually quite handsome. His blonde hair was shaved on the sides of his head although in a total mess from the long drive. I had overheard from the nurses that he was coming from two states away.

“So. . .” He shifted nervously as he set down a strange instrument case. “We're going to be roommates, huh?” His voice cracked and I nodded trying to hide my smirk. “Well it's nice to meet you, what was your name again?” I reached across my desk to grab some paper so I could write out my name.

_'Zexion. It's pronounced Zex-zee-on in case you were wondering.'_ I wrote slowly, yawning as I finished, holding up the sheet so he could read it.

“Zexion, that's an interesting name. Nice to meet you. I'm Demyx. Um. . .” He scratched his messy hair. “Any reason why you won't talk to me?” I shook my head. This was going to be a long day. I pulled out the chair from my desk taking a seat and writing down more information for him.

' _I can't talk. My vocal cords were wrecked. Long story, don't like talking about it. So drop it._ ' I wrote it out quickly, tearing the sheet, crumpling it up and throwing it at him. He caught it quite easily and read it.

“Oh. O-okay. . . I'm sorry for bringing it up.” I shrugged and went back over to my bed, curling up on my side to watch Demyx unpack. Our room was set up much like a college dorm. There was two beds set at walls across from each other, two desks sitting side by side in front of the window that was built across from the door. The closets were small but stood against the walls at the end of the beds. It looks quite normal in pictures except that there are bars on the windows, shackles attached to the bed frames and the doors lock with a card scanner at night.

Demyx started exploring his part of the room as he put away books, clothes, and what looked to be music sheets. When he started looking through my drawers in my desk and I threw a pillow at the back of his head. He looked up startled like a deer in headlights dropping one of my old notebooks. I opened my mouth to tell him that was my desk, but all that came out a raspy breath. For a moment I had forgotten that I couldn't speak. I got up from my bed, moving towards where he had been looking.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked backing up towards the door with a nervous look. I slammed the drawer shut, placing my hand on my chest. _'Mine'_

“W-Was that your drawer?” His brows furrowed together in confusion as I nodded angrily. “I'm sorry man. I didn't realize that, that drawer was yours. I won't go in there again. I'm really sorry Zexion.” He apologized over and over again. I just sighed moving back to my bed, sitting up to keep a closer eye on the new roommate as he worked on unpacking his many bags.

Demyx had unpacked about three bags when all of a sudden he stopped. His body went rigid for a moment as he held something close to his chest. There was a slight shiver in his frame but other than that there was no movement from him.

“Could you give me some privacy Zexion? I need to change and finish unpacking some personal things.” His voice was strained as if trying to keep his emotions together. I looked up from my book to see his soft blue eyes tearing up. I dog-eared the page and nodded to him. Demyx turned his back to me as I left the room. I paused before I left and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then I quickly left to start walking the hallways. I still had some time to kill before breakfast would be served and with some luck, maybe I could enjoy my morning in peace.

My luck had always been terrible and who I ran into next just proved that. “Isa!” I heard that familiar voice call. I cringed as I turned around to face Saix, his eyes were glazed over. It must be the new medicine Dr. Xemnas put him on. “You're out and about again? I thought you were grounded.” I walked to the nearest nurses' station, Saix following behind like a puppy. A very wobbly puppy at that. His hand rested on my shoulder as we came to a stop. I tried shaking it off but his grip grew tighter and I had to pry the hand off.

“Isa. . .” He mumbled disappointed. The blue haired teen tried grabbing at my hand but kept missing for some reason, as if he were seeing double.

“Zexion? What do you want?” The nurse grumbled at me. The name tag read Doris and while she didn't really care for me all that much she would have to help me all the same. I pointed to Saix and she nodded understanding immediately. This wasn't anything new.

“Saix, why don't you go get some lunch dear? You need to eat with those new medicines in your system.” She took her own sweet time coming out from behind the desk but she finally pulled the lunatic away from me and started leading him to the cafeteria. Saix didn't put up much of a fight which was odd, he should take these medicines more often. Maybe I could take care of him myself next time this sort of things happened. I roamed around a little, seeing where everyone was.

Axel was playing cards with two of the girls from the opposite wing out in the green house. All of the girls in the wing had a school-girl crush on him. Too bad Axel played for the other team, otherwise a few of them might have stood a chance. You could hear them all giggling from inside the building. Axel spotted me trying to get my attention with a waving hand.

“Hey! C'mon over, we'll deal you in!” I never quite understood why the red head constantly tried to talk to me about anything and everything. “You know how to play double solitaire right?” I rolled my eyes at him. Of course I knew how to play. That was the only game he played and the only reason he won at it was because he changed the rules every other hand. _'Cheater'_ I signed to him and he gasped.

“I do not cheat!” He replied sounding hurt but the grin on his face said otherwise.

“Yes you do.” Kairi argued not even looking up from whatever was on her lap.

“Come play with us!” A young girl called out, motioning for me to come sit by her. I believe her name was Namine. From what I had heard she had been admitted two weeks before for constant insomnia. She had gotten to the point where she would hallucinate that her drawings had come to life. Some of her more sinister ones, according to her, had tried to kill her. All of the doctors figure she tried to kill herself but she believes her hallucinations were the culprits.

“Please?” She asked batting her big blue eyes at me. As I came closer a sad smile crossed her face. Namine always had a sad look on her face, even when she smiled. Kairi had made a small flower crown of daisies which she promptly placed upon the blonde's head; causing her to laugh again. Axel shot me a smirk and patted the spot beside him. _'Don't change the rules this time.'_ I told him as he handed me a deck.

The cards were dealt out and we started our game, as boring as it was. Axel complained when he lost and changed the rules again. Kairi smacked his arm when he cheated and Namine giggled. I just gathered up the cards to start shuffling, handing the other half to the red head to shuffle once I was done.

“Hey, who's that kid?” Just then I saw who he was asking about, Demyx. He was being escorted to Dr. Braig's office by two nurses, never a good sign. I set down my cards and went over to the blonde. I tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, holding a thumbs up asking if he was okay. He just smiled at me.

“I'm fine. Just a little issue moving stuff in.” He mumbled quickly as the nurse yanked on his arm pulling him into the office. “Bye.” He waved as the door slammed shut. Demyx was not okay, his hand was torn to shreds and dripping blood all the way down the hall. His face was scratched, his baby blue eyes red and swollen. He had hit his first milestone. Demyx had his first break down at the institute. . .

 

 

Saix~

Everything was a blur. Shapes, sounds, colors, everything spun in my head like a merry-go-round. I had finally found something to hang on to then it was gone, taken away from me again. Isa was there, in my hands were I could see him. I had him once again and I let him go. My body, heavy and sluggish made it impossible to reach for him; Impossible to even take a step. I felt like an anchor being dragged along the ocean floor. I had let him go again.

“Saix. . .You zoned out again. Has this happened often today?” With things brought back into focus I realized in was in therapy session with Dr. Xemnas. His clipboard was set aside of his chair, which meant that we were done talking about my problems. He was waiting for me to move closer to him, to straddle him or kneel before him but I was too zoned out to do so. “Perhaps we should change medicines. . .” He let out a loud sigh as he pushed off his chair across from me. Precise and cat-like as he moved to the couch where I sat. “You don't seem yourself.” His hand raised up beside my cheek slowly moving and I flinched away. “That for instance, you have never done before. You usually lean into my touch not shy away.” Xemnas stood up moving behind his desk searching for something. A watch was usually the case.

“Forgive me sir.” I didn't see his hand raise slowly. For some reason I hadn't even noticed it until the hand was almost against my skin. “I thought you were going to hit me. . .”

“Now why would I do that Saix?” Xemnas asked in a condescending tone as he came back to the couch where I was. He stood in front of me with his arms behind his back. “Have you been obedient lately? Taking your medicine?”

“Yes sir. I haven't spit out my medicine at all.” I avoided eye contact until I felt his large hand on my chin, forcing me to look into his cold amber eyes. If I had been, as he had put it, 'disobedient' he would have slapped me or far worse.

“Have you now?” Dr. Xemnas challenged.

“. . .Yes.” I retorted. A small smirk crossed his lips as he leaned in closer. He says that he loves my spirit; My fire that can never be dampened.

“Good boy.” He whispered running his thumb along my bottom lip. Just as he was about to kiss me a knock interrupted him. “What?” His voice boomed making me cringe.

“Yo boss man! I got the file started for the new kid but, uh, we've got a bit of a problem with him.” A finger over my lips was my signal to stay silent. Using this time, my eyes glanced to the clock on the wall. It was five o'clock, two hours past Xemnas usual clock out time. But the last time I had check it was only two thirty. I had lost time again; More than the last three times. Xemnas would be upset with me.

“What's the problem Braig?” His silver eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

“Parents don't want to see him. . .Ever. They won't come in for check-ups or nothing.” Braig gave a strained laughed from behind the door.

“I see no problem with this Braig. Leave.” Xemnas' hand fell away from my mouth

“Alright boss. It's your head if the feds come though. He's still a minor.” Another voice mumbled to him softly, I heard Braig yell “Shit not again.” Then heavy foots steps slowly wandered off and my doctor's eyes were back on me. He watched me carefully for a moment, taking me in, studying me. He did this quite often, studying me like an animal. You could tell because his eyes would move across every feature of my face before settling on my eyes. Then he would let out a sigh and rub his forehead like he had a headache.

“You still don't seem to be yourself, you look quite pale. I'll see what we can do but for now we will have to save this meeting for another day.” He sighed, took a note about my appearance on a sticky note then noted the time. “Give me your wrist Saix.” He commanded holding out his hand. I quickly followed his command placing my wrist in his palm. The hand was wrapped tight around my wrist as he searched for my pulse, another gesture he did quite frequently with me. His brows furrowed and he left to his desk once again, writing a note on the clipboard before waving his hand at me. “Leave.” He ordered and of course I obeyed. I was his loyal dog. ' _Come. Leave. Hold still. Take your pills. Please me._ ' I did everything that he commanded with no questions asked.

 

Demyx~

“Demyx you need to chill out, you're hyperventilating.” The doctor laughed from behind his desk. “Now since you haven't been told the rules we'll let this slide but you'll have to explain to your roomie what happened and clean up. Cuz I sure as hell am not you're maid got it?” He went on and on talking about what happened and paging through the large file on this desk which was presumably mine. The doctor then tried to get me to talk about why I started 'flipping out'.

“I didn't flip out. I told you, my hand slipped when I was putting some stuff away. I didn't trash the room on purpose. I'm clumsy, I drop things a lot.” I growled as I slumped in my seat. I didn't like the way this doctor looked at me. His one good eye seemed to glow and it felt like he could stare down right into my soul.

“Oh right, of course because picture frames can slip and fall against the walls and shatter into a million pieces. Then miraculously tear up all of your text books and two pillows.” He gave me a condescending stare and a cocky smirk.

“You don't know what I did or didn't do. I'm a klutz, ask my parents I drop things all the time. They'll tell you how much of a screw up I am.”

“Whatever you say.” His nonchalant voice irritated me.

“I want to talk to my parents. I don't need to be here. I'm not crazy and no one can keep me here. Certainly not you.” I spat.

“I'm your doctor kiddo! Dr. Braig.” He laughed but then his attitude changed in a split second. “As long as you're funded. . .You'll be here for as long as I say.” His smirk had turned menacing as he leaned across the desk. “Better get used to this because you're going to be here for a very. . .long. . .time.”

“Let me talk to my parents.” I leaned over the desk toward the phone when Dr. Braig's hand shot out and gripped my wrist yanking it away. I winced as his grip tightened when I tried to pull away.

“First month you're here there is no contact with the outside world. You can't talk with family, friends, fuck-buddies or anyone of the sort.” Dr. Braig was around the desk twisting my arm behind my back and walking me out of his office in an instant. Once he had me in the door way, he released my arm and gave me a small shove. “Go clean up the mess you made. We aren't maids here.” With that he slammed the door.

“Why can't I call my parents?” I shouted through the door with a swift kick to it.

“They want you to get used to living here. Any contact while they are first studying you can interfere with the process.” A strange voice spoke up. “They want to figure out your habits and rituals without others telling you what to do.” I turned around to be greeted by a man with bright red hair, acidic green eyes, and a strong smell of cinnamon gum wafting off of him. “Don't worry, once you get passed the initial tests they usually let you call whoever you want. Usually being the key word here. You might just be a special case though.” The smiling face offered his hand. “I'm Axel, got it memorized? I'm a friend of Zexion's.”

“Demyx. . .” I mumbled as I took his hand. I noticed as I took his hand in mine how frail it felt. If I gave it a squeeze I could probably break it in half. As quickly as he had offered his hand he retracted it shoving into his pocket. “You're Zexion's friend? He was so grumpy when I met him I didn't think that he had any friends.” Axel barked out a laugh nearly choking on the gum in his mouth.

“Straight forward of you. But take it easy on the kid, he's had a rough life.” He gave a slight nod gesturing for me to follow him. I was hesitant but I followed him because when I thought about it, what else was there to do right now? Go back to the room and confront the roommate? Tell him how I trashed the room and a few of his books on accident? I wasn't ready for that conversation.

Axel shoved another piece of the strongly scented gum into his mouth as he showed me to a green house in the middle of the hospital. After going through three guarded doors we finally arrived where the courtyard should have been. “They built this green house so we could enjoy the outside even when the weathers horrible.” He explained grabbing some flowers here and there as we moved through the green house. “So what are you in for?” Axel spoke up after a moment of silence. “Are you psychotic?”

“No.”

“Did you try to kill yourself?” He pushed.

“No!”

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” The red head smirked as we reached a small round table. He sat down and patted the spot across from him. Out in the sun now I could see that he was a sickly pale color with deep sunken eyes. His bright red hair now seemed duller under the natural light.

“My parents sent me here.” I explained but he just smirked at me laying the small bouquet of flowers on the table.

“Why did they send you here I wonder?” He leaned into his palm, a mischievous look on his face.

“I honestly don't know why they sent me here. They just said that they were sending me here until I was better.”

“Well if you are here until you're better that means there is, in fact, something wrong with you. So. . .what's wrong with you?” Axel questioned once more.

“Nothing! I'm fine!” I shouted at him, so tired of this question.

“Leave him alone Axel! That kind of talk is for therapy.” A girl's voice spoke from behind me. She passed by me and on her way past Axel she smacked him in the shoulder. “Don't mind Axel, he just likes new people. He just has a weird way of showing it.” She said with a smile. Her auburn hair, which was held back behind her ear with a daisy, shined in the sunlight along with her deep blue eyes. She held out a hand for me to shake and I took it. She gave my hand a slight squeeze before speaking again. “I'm Kairi by the way. At least that's what they call me here.” She took a chair from one of the other tables and pulled it up to ours plopping into the seat quickly. She put her feet up on Axel's lap with a joking glance at said red head.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked as she toyed with her necklace. Kairi tilted her head to the side as she seemed to be in deep thought, gaze focused on the flowers Axel had picked as her fingers fiddled with her necklace. After a few moments Axel waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

“Kairi.” Blinking a few times Kairi shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

“Sorry, I was remembering something.” She smiled at me once more before continuing her story. “I was in a car accident several months ago. It was a stolen car and I didn't have any ID. The only thing I had on was this necklace with the name Kairi on it. I have amnesia and nobody came to claim me at the hospital so they put me here until I regain some memories.” She explained quickly as if she had done it many times before. “They've tried to get rid of me but they can't tell if I'm a minor or not so they have to take care of me until I regain some memories.”

“That's terrible. I'm sorry that happened.” I muttered softly.

“I'm not.” Axel said as he chewed at his nails. I glared over at him and Kairi smacked his arm in a joking manner once more. “If that car crash hadn't happened she probably wouldn't be this happy.”

“That is true.” She laughed pulling the flower out of her hair. Kairi leaned over to Axel and stuck it in between his spikes, which he seemed to barely notice. His attention was on biting his nails.

“What do you mean?”

“Well when I first woke up they had found a lot of drugs in my system, heroine for the most part. I guess I had some problems in my old life and here. . .I'm happy. I can do whatever makes me happy. I feel like this is where I need to be right now.” She had a smile on her face which I found odd considering she didn't have a clue to who she was. If she was happy though, it made her better than most of the people here.

It made her better than me.

“I guess that it's a good thing that you did get in the crash then.” She had a high pitched laugh which reminded me of my sweet little cousin's.

“Yup so she's right where she needs to be.” Axel agreed with a smirk. Kairi seemed to be happy here so maybe I would be too. Well that's what I hoped for anyway. . .

 

Roxas~

We walked down the street together hand in hand after stopping at the grocery store. Riku's confidence was incredible, he didn't care about the looks we were getting or that I was shaking like a leaf. He promised he would protect me. “I've got you.” He smiled which made my heart melt.

“So now that we've got groceries, what should we do?” I asked as we started heading to the park. Riku noticed how much I adored the park by his place and took me on a walk to it everyday.

“Well unfortunately I have some homework that I need to do but how about we watch a movie when we get back?” I smiled with a nod and we sat down on a bench. The kids by this time of day had gone home for supper so we had the park mostly to ourselves. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me nearly onto his lap.

“Riku. . .” I groaned trying to hide the blush growing on my face. He didn't normally do these sorts of things in public but he was especially affectionate today.

“What?” He chuckled placing a kiss on my temple. I gently shoved him away with a laugh, “Alright I'll take it easy.” Riku smiled. I leaned against his chest with a sigh as the winter air nipped at our fingers. He grabbed one of my hands, bringing it up to warm it with his breath. It was so kind and thoughtful. Riku helped me for get about everything. About Sora. About the Institute, the doctors, the past five years. I could pretend that I was just in a normal relationship with Riku.

Everything seemed perfect, until I noticed a couple walking on the opposite end of the park. The couple walked close together and met with another couple at the edge of the park. Something wasn't right, the way they were looking at us and sudden I noticed what was so wrong about them. The white lab coats stood out against the dark wall of the surrounding buildings. I panicked and looked around to see another couple closing in on the other side of us. This was not good at all

“Riku. . .We need to go. They've found me.” I whispered and pulled him to his feet. I yanked my hood up as we walked towards the apartment but I saw another white lab coat. “Shit!” I growled under my breath. They had found me. Now that they had found me they would lock me away forever.

' _Roxas just go to Riku's apartment, they won't find you there_.' Sora spoke to me and I could feel him trying to wiggle into control. I had to repress him and try to stay in the moment, if Sora took over they would find us and take us away. I had to stay in control.

“We have to run. They'll find us there!” I mumbled to Sora. Riku grabbed my hand and pulled me in a different direction. “Riku I'm so sorry to drag you into this.”

They would find me, no matter how far or fast I ran. I ran as fast as I could but at every turn there was another lab coat. Another face glaring at us, another voice yelling to catch us. Turn after turn after turn, they were there, we just couldn't escape the white coats. I followed Riku running until I felt like I was choking and until I could feel my heart pounding harder than a jack hammer.

Riku turned a quick corner once more and pulled me to his chest as we hid behind a dumpster clapping a hand over my mouth. One finger on his lips. I could feel his heart pounding in time with mine, our breaths' held. From where I sat I could see the white coats pass by one by one. Each one yelling to each other, trying to figure out where we were. I looked up at Riku trying to stop myself from shaking so hard. His eyes were tense but he placed a kiss on my forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

“You'll be okay. I promise.” He whispered. When we heard footsteps come closer I starting panicking and hyperventilating. If his hand hadn't been over my mouth we would have been discovered.

“We've lost him. I'm sorry Doctor. . . Yes. We shall find him. We shall attempt in the morning, he must have found a hiding spot for the night.” He spoke into a phone and there was a deep voice that bellowed from the other end. “Forgive me sir. I will tell the others. We shall return with him tomorrow.” There was a snap, I guessed of the phone closing, and foot steps retreating, then nothing. Silence for what felt like hours. Riku's hand slowly fell away from my mouth and his arms loosened.

“Riku?” I asked with my horse voice. He just grabbed my hand, leading me back out of the labyrinth of alleys. He didn't say a word to me the whole walk back but once we were in the apartment safe and sound he started in on the questions.

“Who were they? Why were they chasing you? What did you mean by they had found you?” I sat down onto his couch with my knees pulled to my chest. I didn't want to have to tell him this, but I needed. . .We needed to tell him. Sora and I.

“You know that Sora and I are the same person. What I didn't tell you is that I was in a mental institution for the past three years.” His jaw hit the floor and fear entered his eyes. “I was at the Institute the next town over for DPD or DID and I couldn't take it there anymore. I ran away so I could see my family but I ran into you. . .” I tried to explain hoping he wouldn't hate me. “I haven't seen my family in years! I needed to see my brother and sister. My mom and dad. I had to run Riku! They're never going to let me of there and this was the only way.”

“You ran away from a mental institution? You could be a psycho killer and you've been sleeping on my couch." His voice stayed calm but his eyes glared at me. He started pacing the floor as he tried to figure out what to do next. Whether to throw me out on the street or to allow me to stay I didn't know.

"How could you do this to me? How could you not tell me this vital piece of information?” Riku ran a hand through his hair completely stressed out. His beautiful silver hair was now a complete mess. Riku disappeared into his room for several hours, leaving me alone with Sora.

“ _You shouldn't have told him. . .”_ His voice echoed bitterly from the back of my mind. “ _We could have been happy with Riku. But you ruined it._ ”

“You don't need to tell me that Sora. I know that I made a mistake.” I grumbled as I picked at a hole in my sweatshirt. My eyes closed so I could picture Sora and I sitting face to face; it made speaking to him easier. I imagined a room similar to Riku's but instead of a TV across from the couch I was sitting on there was a plush chair. Much like the one my dad used to have in his library before my parents got divorced. . . “I knew this was risky right from the start but he was so kind to me and you.” Sora played with his spikes as he huffed in his chair.

“ _You didn't have to tell him about the Institute. Now he'll leave us!_ ” Sora whined on and on for several minutes before I told him to shut up. “ _Now we'll really be alone. I thought that we had something special with him._ ”

“Don't you think I know this! I know that I'm a screw up and Riku likes you more! I know that I'm the problem with everything Sora! You don't have to constantly tell me this every time we get into a fight!” I shouted at him. Sora sat there straight faced with no readable expression, something extremely different for him because I could always tell what he was thinking.

“ _Riku doesn't like me more than he likes you Roxas. We are the same person. He likes us both the same._ ” He said in a calm voice. Sora stood up and left the imaginary room. . .Sora had left me alone. . .I called for him but he had disappeared. There was no sign of his presence in my mind. When I opened my eyes Riku had come back to the living room and stared at me.

“Lover's quarrel?” The silverette asked with sarcasm. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table and gestured for me to follow him.

“Something like that. . .” I nodded. “So what are you going to do with me?” Riku locked up the apartment as soon as I stepped out. He had a sad smile on his face which he quickly hid as he flew down the stairs nearly two at a time. I followed after him the best that I could but he was so fast.

“I'm taking you back to the institute.” As I was about to protest he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, holding out a hand to me. Hesitantly I took it, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled and continued, “Then. . .Once you're doing better, you'll call me. I'll come visit you. Promise.” Riku promised linking his pinky with mine.

 


End file.
